something less ordinary
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: kakashi was a very odd man. more animal than human. more wolf than man. and she was just like him. it made her the perfect woman, his woman. his other half and equal in all things. now if only iruka would butt out and let him court her...
1. Chapter 1

Odd- that was one word that could be used to describe Hatake Kakashi, jounin elete of the leaf village. He was a peculiar person with even more peculiar habits. Mainly due to his blood line limit, which made him more animal than human. He was more cunning, more curious, more ruthless and relentless than any other shinobi in the village. And right now he was faced with a very intresting subject....his late sensei's daughter. Uzu Namikaze, the Kyubbi vessel, and his new student.

The adorable little kid that he currently had backed against a school locker, if the girl had any sense at all she would run. Not that it would do any good. He could easily track her by scent. Gods above she smelled so fucking good. He leaned in and sniffed the soft skin of her throat, and let his tongue snake out behind his mask to lick her skin and growled in irritation when he could'nt taste her. All he could taste was his mask, woolite, and smoke; yuck.

"Um....sensei?" The smaller than average girl spoke hesitantly, her tone weak and shaky, telling him that she was nervous and wary of his preditory actions.

"Mmmm, you smell nice."

"Uh, thanks. Ca-Can I just go now?" He glanced down at her face as he wound some of her platnium blond hair around his hand. She had such soft silky hair.

"Go?" He asked with a dark look on his masked face. Did the little chit think that he would really let her leave and escape him? Hell would freeze over first.

"T-T-To the roof, where the others are. Like you said earlier." She said with a nervous smile that did something strange to his heart. Made him feel warm, like he no longer had an brick of ice in his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

"I said that?" Honestly he could'nt recall saying for the kids to meet him on the roof. But then he had'nt really been paying attention to any of them but _her_. She had been the first thing that he had seen. She looked so much like her father. The hair, the almost delicate and angelic features. But she had her mothers personality. Not a bad combination since he had always believed that both Minato and Kushina together made the perfect woman.

And here was the end result. Something even more perfect, and a little less ordinary. Uzu was an extrodinary child. He knew it, even if she didn't. And the fact that she carried the demon fox inside of her made him feel even more possessive of her since the fox inside of her made her more like him.

More animal than human.

Uzu gave him a funny look as he leaned down again and smiled at her. Looking every inch like the mask wearing big bad wolf that he was. "You don't remember?"

"Not at all. Wanna help me remeber?" He purred as he started to lean in to kiss her when there was an loud banging sound, he paused in place and let his hand slid down the cool metal locker to rest over her heart as he straitened up and looked at the one interrupting him.

Iruka Umino stood there with his face blood red, a vein throbbing in his forehead as he stared the jounin down in anger and shock. Had the damn lazy pervert been accausting his adopted baby sister? "Hatake, what the hell do you think your doing?" He nearly shouted as he pointed at the silver haired man.

Kakashi shrugged without removing his hand from Uzu's chest, the motion causing a ripple down his spine. "Getting to know my new student." Kakashi said cheerfully. He was'nt about to tell the chunin about all the naughty things he was planning to do to the girl.

Hell he was'nt even planning on clueing the kid in on his plans, he didn't want to scare her away after all. Iruka bristled at his velvety tone. Like hell! He was trying to seduce the girl! "So does that mean that you plan to hump your other two students too?" _Answer me you bastard! _Iruka thought darkly as he saw Uzu trying to free herself from Kakashi's....evil clutches only to be pushed back against the locker and have the man turn his head to stare at her and growl.

"Don't move."

"I would never seduce an innocent, too much trouble and paper work." Kakashi half lied as he continued to stare at the girl. But Uzu would be anything but trouble, and even if she was; she would be totally worth it.

Iruka growled warningly and stomped over to the jounin and smacked his hand away from her chest, earning a brief grateful lookfrom the girl before she took off running down the hall, Kakashi let out a low feral growl and started to go after her but was stopped by Iruka's hand on his shoulder as he spun him around and slammed him against the locker. "Don't you dare try anything funny with her or I will skin you alive, Hatake." Iruka snapped at the silver haired man.

Kakashi said nothing as Iruka tore into him verbally, his mind was already a million miles away, planning how he could get closer to Uzu without scareing her, or making her even more wary. By the time Iruka was done and let him go Kakashi knew that the girl was up on the roof waiting for him to show up. He also knew that the damn girl already had her escape routs planned out. _Your not getting away from me so easily cara. _He thought as he quickly climbed the stairs to the roof and looked over the three kids before his dark blue eye settled on Uzu, who quickly ducked behind Sauske and tried to look invisible.

He smirked. _Nice try love, but not good enough._


	2. optimistic

_Optimistic_- that was the only really accurate word to describe Uzu. She was easily the most optimistic person in the village. She smiled and smiled, even when the world around her was burning to cinders. It wasn't really in her nature to question things, since the answers were never very good anyways. So why was it that she was suddenly the focus of the deranged man that was now her jounin sensei? And why was it just her that he was fixating on?

Did she had the words, 'toy with me' tattooed on her forehead? "Okay brats, tell me about yourselves, your hopes, your dreams, hobbies exct."

Sakura raised her hand and he gave her a strange look. "Yes....pinky." He said in a disgusted tone.

Sakura smiled sweetly, though she was deeply annoyed with being called pinky. "Could you show us how to do it? Ya know, give us an example." Kakashi contemplated her request for a second then glanced at Uzu again. It seemed like a reasonable thing to ask.

"Very well. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I'm seventeen years old, my favorite color is...none of your concern. My favorite foods are none of your business. My hope and dreams are my own since I don't feel like sharing them. And I like....Uzu. Any questions?"

Against her will Uzu raised her hand, sort of wanting to know why he liked her. Apparently Sakura wanted to know the same thing because her hand raised up at the same time Uzu's hand did. Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He already knew what both girls wanted to ask him. He just didn't care to answer them.

"Put your hands down. Uzu, you go first. Tell us about yourself."

"Name is Uzu. Favorite colors are white, silver, blue, red, black and purple. I like music, and art. I like kittens, their just so cute. I like flowers, sort of. And I think that's about it."

"Really? You didn't tell us about your hopes or dreams. Is there a reason behind that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Uzu looked like she was about to say something but didn't. She just bit her lower lip and looked away. Hopes and dreams were for _normal_ people. People with hope, and futures waiting on them just around the corner of the next bend. She didn't have either one of those, the attacks from the villagers had shown her her future and taken away her hope. There was nothing waiting for her beyond this moment, because it could very well be her last.

Kakashi caught the strange look that crossed her lovely face and frowned a bit. Perhaps that hadn't been the right question to ask her. "Alright pinky, you next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like flowers, puppies, Ino, and Sauske. My dream is-" She glanced at Sauske and blushed.

"My hope for the future is-" She glanced at Sasuke again and turned red.

"I hate Uzu, she's annoying."

Uzu glanced at the pinkette and snorted before muttering something along the lines of, "That's because you too childish and bitchy for your own good, fool." Drawing Kakashi's gaze to her again. Along with Sauske who gave her a funny look as his lips twitched in amusement. Sakura fumed.

Kakashi chuckled and pointed at Sauske to give him permission to go next. "My name is Sauske Uchiha. My dream is to restart my clan with a strong and kind woman....without pink hair. I like Uzu. She can smile at just about anything, and she's just stupid enough not to know when to give up and quit."

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha. So the boy liked his Uzu, how interesting. He would have to break his face if he thought he could take her from him without a fight.

"Very good all of you. Now meet me at training ground seven at nine tomorrow morning, don't be late." Kakashi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Uzu sighed in relief and stood up and left with the other two.

She meant to grab something to eat, go train for a bit and then go home and crash. However she only got to the ramen stand down the road from the academy and had just sat down to order when she felt a familiar presence beside her and turned her head to see Kakashi sitting there with a book in one hand while he had his chin propped up in the other, looking like he was bored.

"Hn, I love great literature. It can be so much fun to sit down somewhere quiet and read some. Don't you agree, Uzu?"

"Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not. I'm here to eat."

"You followed me here. That's stalking." Uzu said evenly. Sounding like she was trying to reason with a crazy person, instead of a some what normal person just slightly off his rocker.

Kakashi glanced at her before sighing and putting the book away. The girl was too sharp for her own good. After what happened earlier, it was only natural for him to stalk her. He just couldn't seem to function right unless he was close to her. Not that she needed to know that.

"Technically it isn't stalking unless I've pitched a tent in your living room or something. Right now, _this_ is considered to be good teaching. A proper teacher _would_take the time out to sit with you, speak with you, walk you home and check to make sure all your windows and doors were locked so that you could sleep safely at night." Kakashi said in a velvety smooth tone. Intending to do every one of those things and more later.

Uzu's eye twitched a little. "Your sort of weird, huh sensei?"

Kakashi looked at her, and smiled.


	3. lust

_Lust_- it was something more than just your run of the mill lust. He was'nt particularly sure what it was exactly. But he knew enough to know that he was fighting a loseing battle. This _feeling_ that had settled in his chest was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It made him feel like he was strong, and weak. Made his blood feel molten in his veins, and needy all at once. It was a feeling that would'nt easily disappear or fade over time.

It made him too edgy, too cautious, and reckless; it made him desire the hand of the girl sitting next to him, made him want her to touch him. He felt like he was starved for attention, affection, and something that he could'nt quiet place.

He watched her eat in silence, ignoring the food that had been placed in front of him for the time being. She had such an intresting way to eat, very neat and tidy, calculated almost. And at the same time it made him want to close his eyes and imagine that it was him that she was using that pink tongue, and lips on. He could almost imagine what they would feel like against his skin. _If I didn't know any better I would think that I've inprinted on her._ He thought as he opened his eye and watched her lick the remains of the broth she had just drank from her lips.

He pushed his untouched bowel towards her and caught her startled look. "Are'nt you hungry? You did say that you came here to eat after all."

"Testing me _cara_?"

"No, no, no. Just thinking that you might want to keep your story strait, thats all." She said as she looked at him one last time before looking back at the untouched bowel and sighed. She would feel bad if she didn't eat it, since he didn't seem all that intrested in eating it himself.

He smiled and ignored the knawing hunger in his stomach due to the fact that he had'nt eaten in two or three days. And simply enjoyed watching her eat the food that he had ordered and felt the insane urge to go kill something with his own hands and cook it for her. Wierd.

After a few minutes or so she put her chop sticks down and sighed, she could'nt finish it. She had already eaten too much. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked in a soft tone as he reached out and tugged on a strand of her soft blond hair to get her attention.

"I'm sorry. I just can't finish it, I'm full." She said almost sheepishly as she scratched her cheek and looked away from him. He made a strange sound and took the bowel back and was about to eat when a strange thought accured to him. She had'nt seen his face yet, and she would need to know what he looked like so that she would'nt ever forget the face of the man that she belonged too.

He turned to face her for a second and took her small hand in his and placed it on his mask, she gave him a wide eyed look; wondering what wierd crap he was trying to pull now. "I want you to pull my mask down." He said in a husky tone, why did he suddenly feel so hot?

She frowned and hooked her finger in the fabric, her finger gently brushing over the faint scar on his left cheek, making his fingers twitch in his lap as he watched her through one eerily dark blue eye, his animal instinct picking up of the emotions pouring off of her in waves. Apprihention, worry, a slight tinge of fear. Did she think that he was going to eat her alive or something?

_Not that I mind the idea, she is a tasty little dish I would'nt mind chewing on._ He thought with a smirk as she gently tugged the fabric down an inch at a time. Apparently she was trying to drive him insane, or she would have stopped going so slow, he already wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her home and tie her to his bed.

She paused and jerked her hand back away from his mask once it cleared his nose, leaving the fabric clinging to his upper lip, and gave him a strange look like she expected him to hurt her for touching him or something. He sighed and took her small hand in his again, and placed her finger tips against his masked lips and let her continue. Once his mask was down he stared at her face, studying her expression as she trailed her index finger along his lower lip, tracing the shape of his mouth curiously.

He parted his lips as she ran her finger along his lips, a soft throaty sound escaping him as a pleasent tingling sensation replaced her finger, she finished tracing his mouth and started to let her hand drop, but he grasped her hand again and brought it back to his mouth and licked her index finger before nipping at it with his sharp teeth, causing her to gasp as his teeth drew blood. He ran his tongue over the small wound, jesus her blood tasted as good as she smelled.

At this point he really could eat her up. His inner wolf was straining for control of his mind and body, straining towards it's other half. Towards it's mate. He froze and released her as the thought crossed his mind. What the fuck? Had he really just thought that?

He was so zoned out at that moment that he didn't notice that Uzu had decided to finally leave for home, dammit.


	4. imprinted

_Imprinted_- it was the term used when speaking about certain animals, and how they chose their mates. Sometimes it was all about the females scent. And other times it was all about chemistry. And for Kakashi; well that was easy, he saw something that he wanted and didn't feel all that inclined to back off just because of rules, regulations and laws. It must be the wolf in him. Because one minute he was trying to sort things out at the ramen stand, and the next he was in her apartment checking out her living room and for the life of him could'nt figure out how he got there.

He was starting to think that he was being controled or something. And he had every right to think that really, he had never followed a female like this. Usually it was the females following him. Something about the way he was simply drove women crazy. They wanted to tame him, wanted to train him, wanted to fix him.

Well they were going to be pissed when they found out that the only one who could tame him, who could train him, and fix him was an eleven year old girl. His eleven year old girl. Oh fuck he was becoming possessive, not good._ Really_ not good. If things kept going like this he may end up killing someone.

He stood there trying to sort out his thoughts when he heard the water in the bathroom come on, and instantly started to head back to the bathroom to wait on her to come out. He was half way back to her room when he heard the front door creak open and turned to bare his teeth, a quiet growl vibrating in his chest. An intruder was in her apartment. Close to his mate. The fool had better have great health insurance because he was going to crush every bone in his body.

And it was a male that had entered her home, he knew it from the way he smelled. From the sweat, and blood that clung to his skin and clothes. He was a shinobi male. Kakashi vanished into the shadows in the hall to quietly observe, and if need be attack the male. He had been watching for all of five seconds when the water shut off in the bathroom, drawing his attention as well as the intruder's to the small bathroom just off the bedroom that Uzu slept in.

_Don't come out. Don't come out. If there is a god in heaven, don't let her come out._ Kakashi thought as he heard rather than saw the bathroom door open. Fuck.

He could smell the blood lust and feel the sinister pressure of the intruders killing intent as Uzu walked out of her bathroom soaking wet, wrapped in a large fluffy towel with a kunai in hand. Her wide vermillion eyes peeking around the corner of her bedroom door, staring down the hall where the intruder was. She could see him, it was one of the anbu again. The nasty bastards had been assigned ot protect her but some of them had gotten some ideas of their own and started to make her life a living hell.

The last time one of them had paid her a visit, she had been beaten, tied to her bed, stripped naked and had been forced to watch them jack off and cum on her skin, laughing and saying that she was'nt even worth being raped. She was simply too pathetic. Yay for her. But that didn't stop her from wanting blood for what they had done.

In her opinion no girl should suffer such humiliation, there for a while she had been so embaressed that she had actually hoped that they would just go ahead and finish her off. She had ditched her weekly appointments with the Hokage, and her school grades had suffered greatly from the almost constant attacks. But she could'nt keep ditching or the old man would know that something big was up. So she would have to start going again after tonight or the old man would start coming to look for her again like he did when she was a kid.

"Demon, where are you?" the anbu called out in a sing song voice. Uzu remained quiet, he could'nt touch her if he could'nt find her.

_I'm about to slit your throat- _She thought as she heard him break some of her dishes in the kitchen to draw her out like he had last time. When that didn't work he started tearing up her couch, slashing the cushions with his kunai and breaking various pieces of furniture hoping that she would come out if he did. When she didn't he decided to work his way back to the bedroom, if the little bitch prefered to stay in there than he would make it so that she would'nt be able to walk for the next few weeks.

"Demon girl, sweet little whore. Won't you come out and play?" The anbu called out again, Kakashi remained still, biding his time as the anbu started to walk past him, but did'nt get very far since Kakashi dropped a thin wire around the anbu's neck and used it to silently behead the man and lowered his body to the floor and moved to go check on Uzu while covered in the anbu's blood.

Uzu flattened her back against the wall as the strong smell of blood wafted through the air. She gritted her teeth and clutched the kunai in her hand until her knuckles turned white. Something had just happened to the anbu. She could tell by the smell of his blood, he had just suffered a fatal wound. But how? She had'nt been anywhere close to him. Which meant that someone else was in her home.

Someone else had just killed an anbu in her home. She was about to go and investigate when a bloody gloved hand appeared on the door frame next to her head and she went perfectly still, trying to hide herself in plain sight as her heart hammered against her ribs in fear. "Uzu..." She stiffened as the familiar voice pierced her fear hazed mind and she turned her head to look at Kakashi who was standing next to her, his back against the door frame oppisit of where she was standing, blood staining his vest, hands, mask and shirt.

"Wha-What are-" He reached out to grab her wrist and pulled her away from the wall. She looked so shaken and scared that all he could think of was wrapping his arms around her and holding her, but first thing was first, he ditched his vest, shirt and mask before sinking to the floor to his knees and pulling her into his arms and licking some of the water and blood from her wrists and chest where it had rubbed off on her skin.


	5. protectivness

_Protectiveness_- the feeling he was feeling now. It was'nt about possessivness, or lust, or anything else. It was all about protecting the one closest to his heart. That was what had prompted him to pack some of her things and wrap and arm around her waist, lifting her up so that he had her cradled in one arm like a small child and vanished into the night to take her to his apartment, where she would be safe.

He would have to explain his actions in the morning when one of the anbu found the man's body in her apartment, but he was'nt too worried about that. What he was worried about was the worst case senario; which consisted of Uzu being blamed for the anbu's death and locked away somewhere where he would'nt be able to touch her or see her. He would'nt fare well under such conditions, and niether would she.

He unlocked the door to his apartment and quickly stepped inside and set her down. "Um Kakashi-sensei, why did you-"

"Bring you here? You need an air tight alibi because of what happened." And it would keep the anbu that found the dead man's body from grabbing some buddies and doing her some serious bodily harm. But she probably already knew that.

She cocked her head, just what kind of alibi did he have in mind for her? She wondered as he locked and placed a privacy seal on his door and grasped her wrist and pulled her along behind him down the hallway to his bathroom and dropped her overnight bag and walked into his bathroom and switched on the water, they both needed to be cleaned badly, though Uzu didn't have as much blood on her, he still sort of wanted her to shower with him so that he could make sure that she was completely clean.

"Sensei?" He looked at her. She looked so cute that he could'nt help but smile as he pulled her closer to him and tugged at the towel until it fell away from her body. She gasped and turned a fetching pink and started to cover herself but he stopped her, pulling her hands away from her body and leaned in and kissed her lips, lightly brushing his lips across hers before pressing his mouth against the side of her neck, nuzzling her jaw then sighed and pulled back.

No matter what he wanted to do with her now that he had her, he didn't feel it was right to take advantage of her vulnerability. Esspecially after what had happened earlier. He reached out one hand and tested the temputure of the water and smiled. It was'nt too hot, or too cold. Just right. "Get in." He said as he stood up and gave her back a gentle push towards the shower. She gave him a funny look then did as he asked as he unbuckled his belt and took off his weapons pouch's and dropped them on the bathroom counter then unfastened his pants and let them slip down his legs.

He moved to stand next to the shower, with his hand on the curtain and took a deep breath, why was this so nerve wrecking? He wondered as he pulled the curtain aside a bit and stepped in behind Uzu and froze.

She was standing under the water with her head back, her long pale hair clung to the skin of her back and shoulders, the smooth skin of her rear could be seen. Oh god she looked like a water sprite. So lovely, and fragile. He must have made a sound, though he had'nt realised it because one second she was enjoying the water and the next her head snapped up and she turned around to give him a wide eyed look. Like she really was so suprised to see him in the shower with her.

He made a strange yipping sound and looked around for something, anything that could help him explain hsi sudden decision to join her in the shower but could'nt find anything so he merely gave her a nervous look and grabbed the soap and started to lather himself up, completely ignoring the wary look she was giving him. He was tempted to snap at her, this was just as new to him as it was to her, and yes he felt wierd about it. He felt like she was tying his insides up in knots.

"I uh, needed to shower too." He said lamely and was tempted to ask her if she would let him scrub her back, but ended up scrubbing off a layer or two of skin instead. Once that was done he put the soap down and looked back at Uzu, who was still eyeing him like he was the wierd one here.

And technically he was, but that didn't mean that he could simply back off or leave. For one, he was covered in soap, he needed to rinse off before he went anywhere. And two, she was his mate, he could'nt leave her alone any more than he could cut off his own....yeah, so leaving her was out too. He would rather die than leave her alone anyways. "Can I get in here to rinse off?" He asked stupidly. She backed herself out from under the spray until her back was against the wall allowing him to move forward and step under the water.

He sighed tiredly as he felt his muscles slowly unknotting as he started to relax, he had'nt been aware that he had been so tense.

Uzu studied him as he let his head fall back on his shoulders, like she had been before and frowned. His body was littered with scars. Some of them were old, some were new and some of them went deeper than they looked and marred the pale perfection of his body. But the one that really drew her was the large scar on his left pectoral, it looked like someone had rammed something about the size of a fist through his chest.

Reaching out without realising it she lightly ran her fingers along the scar and was somewhat startled when Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin, his head snapping up as his blue eye studied her face. Had she just touched him? "Jesus, sensei. You act like I'm going to take advantage of you or something." Uzu said dryly as she covered her chest with a shaky hand.

"Would you?" He asked curiously.

"What? No." She sounded so outraged by the idea that he felt a little sliver of disappointment. Damn, so much for his master plan to claim that she had seduced him.

"Do you want me to take advantage of you?"

"No, but technically you already are. We are sort of bathing together after all." She pointed out. He made a soft hn sound, and grasped her wrist again and placed her small hand back on his chest on the scar over his heart and felt a strangly pleasent sensation. Her touch was so soft, gentle, the intense feelings that he got from her touch nearly brought him to his knees. He would do anything to keep her, to have her keep touching him.

He would kill. He would crawl. He would plead and beg. Anything.

God he was pathetic.


	6. tender

_Tender_- that was what her touch was. What she was. She was kindness, beauty, comassion, and tenderness personified. Everything that he was'nt, but that didn't matter to him. all that mattered to him was the growing feelings and attachment to her.

"How did you get this scar?" She asked curiously as she traced the rough edges. He closed his eye and savored the feel of her hand against his skin and wanted to take her into his room and make love to her. To feel more of the magic that was slowly laying claim to his heart and soul.

"Uzu...stop." He said warningly as she started to trace another scar on his lower abdomen dangerously close to his hardening cock. She let her hand drop away from his body and he felt the sudden absence of her warmth as keenly as a blade to his heart, as she stepped back until her back was against the wall of his shower again, her hands behind her back and her small white teeth chewing on her lower lip.

He made a frustrated sound, she was driving him mad. Being so close to the one that he desired, and not wanting to claim her under such circumstances was maddening to him. "Uzu, your driving me crazy."

"Am not. I have'nt done anything at all to you." She said in a cross tone, he felt his lips tilt up as he felt the urge to laugh hystrically. She had'nt done anything to him huh? He wanted to tell her she was wrong. That it was her fault that he was acting like such a freak. But deep down he knew it was'nt really her fault, she was after all an innocent, it was his own damn biological clock that was going off like a bloody time bomb, it was only natural that she would'nt know or understand. Silly girl.

He took her wrist in his hand and brought it to his aching dick and held her palm against it so that she would feel the pesistant throbbing, and saw the way her face turned deeper shade of pink as she tried to pull her hand away, but he ruthlessly tightened his grip and applied more pressure to her hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Showing you just what it is that you do to me." He said with a cold smile. He saw the flash of alarm cross her features and tried to pull away again.

"Let go!"

"Don't wanna." Kakashi said in a childish tone as he reached out to tangle the fingers of his free hand in her silken hair and tugged her forward so that he could kiss her again.

She turned her head so that his lips brushed her cheek and kept trying to pull her hand away, as he growled in irritation and rubbed his cock against her hand, making her stiffen and gasp in shock before she managed to finally push herself away from him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

His head snapped to the side from the impact, blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth from the blow as it finally registered with him what had happened. His cheek stung painfully as he stood there for a second blinking back tears. Ow. That had hurt.

"Uzu...."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't do shit like that to me! I don't care what your excuses are! Your my sensei, your supposed to protect and teach me. Not act like-like one of them!" Uzu shrieked as tears slipped down her cheeks.

He turned his head to look at her, his irritation with his current situation draining away as he went over what she had just said in his head and looked at her tear streaked face. Them? Who was she refering too? Who was them? The Anbu from earlier? The villagers? Who was he reminding her of? _And what the fuck had they done to her?_ That was one of his two main questions.

"Uzu..." He said her name softly as he dropped to his knees in front of her and carefully pulled her hands away from her face so that he could see her. She was right of course, he was supposed to teach and protect her, but there was little that he could do other than defecting from the village, and even then it would'nt keep him from her.

"Who are you talking about? Who is 'them'? In what way am I acting like them? Tell me, please." Kakashi said gently as he stared at her pale face, wiping her tears away with his thumbs as she sobbed.

"You made me touch you t-t-there. T-They make me touch them t-t-too. I hate it! I don't want too! I'm sick of being treated like I have'nt got a say it it! Its wrong. I feel sick. Just leave me alone, please I wont tell anyone just leave me alone." She cried almost hysterically as she looked at him, and he felt something inside of him start to break.

His heart maybe? "Oh no, baby. I can't do that-" She gave him a panicked look causing him to quickly assure her. "I can't leave you alone. But I can assure you that no one will treat you like that again. Not me, not 'them'. You will never be made to do something like that anymore. So please, stop crying."

She sobbed even more, "I-I want to leave." She sobbed as he looked at her. He went perfectly still for a second or so, a cold feeling of dread settleing in his chest before he nodded. She didn't feel safe with him enough to stay. And it would only further alienate him from her if he tried to keep her with him now.

"Okay. Lets get out of here and get dressed, and I'll take you anywhere you want to go and leave you there." _But I'll be watching you to make sure that your alright._


	7. curiousity

Cruiousity- it killed the cat and yet Iruka had the funniest feeling that it just might kill him too if he bothered to question why Hatake was standing on his doorstep with Uzu wrapped protectivly in his arms, wearing a long black shirt that could only have belonged to the frightening looking jounin glaring at him while Uzu slept peacefully in his arms. "Kakashi what the hell-"

"Shut up so I can make myself painfully clear Iruka-" Kakashi said as he took a menacing step forward.

"I'm in no mood to deal with your bullshit. Uzu was going to be attacked by an anbu earlier this evening when I dropped by to check on her. I killed the man and grabbed her and took her to my place to keep her safe. But she's very scared, and didn't feel safe there-" Iruka looked at Uzu and narrowed his eyes at the jounin. Uzu's hair was wet. Soaked really, and Kakashi was'nt wearing a shirt. Just some loose sweat pants and his mask. The bastard was'nt even wearing shoes!

"No fucking duh there, idiot. You did something wierd to her didn't you?" Iruka snapped and gasped as he caught the sad and guilty look on the jounin's face. Holy shit, he had done something! He held his arms out to the jounin, an irritated look crossing his face.

"Give her here." Kakashi gave him a dark look and glanced down at the girl and lifted one of his hands to brush her soft hair away from her face, a tender expression on his face before he looked back at Iruka.

"I'll give her to you for now. But she is mine, and I will take care of her once she leaves here." _Once she feels safe enough to leave you._ Hung unsaid in the air between them as he handed her to Iruka then said.

"I'll be watching." Kakashi said warningly as he watched the chunin wrap his arms around his mate and felt the sudden need to rip out his throat for touching her. Iruka looked from Uzu to Kakashi and felt a chill slither down his spine. There had been a double meaning to the jounin's parting words that made Iruka's blood run cold. The subtle threat of bodily harm. Maybe even death.

The next morning Iruka woke up in his bed to the smell of food cooking and looked down at the spot beside him and noticed that it was empty. Where was Uzu? He wondered tiredly as he sat up in bed as the bedroom door opened a bit and Uzu peeked in. Iruka smiled and gave her a small wave as he used one hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. "What are you doing honey?" he asked as he bit back a yawn as she shuffled her feet acroos the floor until she was standing in front of him, a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry.' she said softly, making him cock his head and look at her strangely then frowned.

"Sorry for what? Did you accidentally break something again?" He asked as he reached out and settled his hands on her hips and lifted her off of the floor and settled her in his lap. She shook her head as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"Uzu, breakfast!" A deep masculine voice called from Iruka's kitchen causing the chunin to stiffen and then growl. Hatake! That sneaky bastard was in his home without his permission! He glanced down at Uzu and saw the guilty look on her cute little face and sighed.

"How did he get in?"

"He showed up an hour ago saying that he was gonna do something really mean to you if I didn't let him in." Uzu said softly. Iruka groaned, damn him for saying something like that to her, it was no wonder he had gotten in. It was a well known fact that Uzu's biggest weakness was her adoptive brother and vice versa. _Well played fool. But the second round is about to begin. Let's see how you do when I bring certain things to the Hokage's attention. _Iruka thought evilly as he gave the girl a quick kiss on the head and set her down so that he could stand up.

"Come on, lets not make the pervert wait." _I'm going to request another team for Uzu later today._ Iruka thought darkly as he took her small hand and walked with her down the hall to the dining room where Kakashi was setting down a dish of sausage, bacon, eggs without the yolks busted and some toast.

He looked at Uzu then at Iruka and gave the man a creepy happy smile. "Good morning Ruka, I didn't think to fix you anything since you weren't already up." Kakashi said as he pulled a chair out for Uzu who gave him a wary look. Kakashi sighed, he would have to be more careful about upsetting her from now on.

"Uzu, I'm not going to bite. Please sit down and eat." Kakashi said gently as he dropped to one knee in front of her and took her small hand in his and kissed her palm and was promptly slapped in the back of the head by Iruka.

"Problem dolphin?"

"You tell me, pediphile." Kakashi bit back a retort about it not being illigal to date one of his fellow shinobi, because all people were seen as adults once they had their headbands. They could drink, smoke, and fuck whomever they pleased. (the entire concept behind this increadable leap in logic was so that those who had become shinobi would have no regrets when they were killed in the line of duty. a shinobi's life was usually very brief after all)

But managed to say nothing as he stood back up and watched Uzu walk over to the seat and sat down, they would have just enough time ot eat before he had to take Uzu to the Hokage's office.


	8. fear

Fear- an unsettling feeling that had suddenly become a part of her day to day life. She had felt it last night when Kakashi had seemed to lose his mind, and she was feeling it again now as she stood in front of the old man that had helped raise her.

Sarutobi Hurizen looked at the small group of three with a frown as they entered his office. He had expected Kakashi and Uzu to be there. But not Iruka. What was he doing here anyways? He looked at Uzu and sighed, the poor girl looked like she was about to jump out of her skin. He stood up and walked over to her and leaned down as he put his hand on the top of her head. "Hello little one, how are you doing today?" He asked curiously. He had'nt seen or heard from her in over five months and knew that he had to get to her but everytime he started to leave to go see her, and check on her; someone did something causing him to immidiatly shift his attention from checking on Uzu to whatever it was that he was obviously needed to take care of.

The last time he had been about to go check on her, someone had pushed his young grandson down a flight of stairs and almost broke the boys neck, effectivly getting his attention. It was starting to become clear to him that there were people in the village who thought that he should be kept from checking on the girl. And after his late night conversation with Kakashi last night he could certainly understand why.

But to go so far as to attack not one but two helpless children was absolutly unforgivable in his eyes, he had been looking for the one's responsible for harming his grandson before, and now he wanted the names of the others. If Uzu could give him the names, he could eliminate the threat to her safety and well being. Of course he was also aware that the ones who had been hurting her might have said or done something to make her feel like everything was her fault, and make her feel ashamed. That he might also think those things once he knew about them, so he would have to assure her that that was'nt the case.

"Okay, I guess." She said lightly as he stood back to his full height. She was half lying to him. And he didn't like it.

"Iruka, what are you doing here?"

"I came to make a complaint about Hatake, and to ask if you would consider changing Uzu to another team."

Sarutobi sighed and glared at Kakashi who was too busy to notice his dirty look because he was glaring at Iruka. "And what complaint would that be?"

"Hatake has been making sexual advances towards Uzu, sir. I caught him trying to kiss her yesterday." Sarutobi looked at Kakashi, a brief annoyed look crossing his face. _Sexual harassment, what a suprise. _Sarutobi thought darkly.

"Well Kakashi, aren't you going to defend yourself. Claim he's lying. Anything?"

Kakashi got a peculiar look on his face and looked away. "No sir. It's true." he said honestly.

"And why would you make such advances towards a child?" Sarutobi asked in a low dangerous tone, this was'nt just any child they were talking about, it was Uzu, and he needed to know what Kakashi's intentions towards her were, though he seriously doubted that he meant to hurt her.

Kakashi looked at Uzu who was giving him a curious look, hn damn brat was just as curious as everyone else and there was no way out of this one so he would simply have to explain his intentions for everyone, loud and clear. But that didn't mean that he was'nt nervous about it. He made an irritated sound. "I've inprinted on her." He said almost weakly, and the effects were as devistating as a nuclear bomb.

"Oh thats nice-"

**_"I'm going to kill you-" _**Iruka said as he pulled out a kunai and attacked Kakashi, catching him off guard with a kick to the stomach as the Hokage sighed and pushed Uzu behind him just to be safe and watched the two young me fight. Iruka had a mean streak in him that was coming into play every time he punched or kicked Kakashi. He always went for the balls, the eye, and the kidney.

Uzu tugged on his robe, drawing his attention from the two shinobi currently slugging it out on his once spotless floor. "Yes dear."

"What did he mean when he said he 'imprinted' on me?" Uzu asked curiously. His smile became a little strained as he thought of the best way to tell her that Kakashi had decided she was his mate, and no amout of logic or reason would sway him.

"It means he's an idiot."

"Why? Did his brain die?" Sarutobi snickered, and was tempted to say yes when there was a loud yelp and he looked away from Uzu to see a pissed off jounin sitting on Iruka's back with a kunai pressed against his neck.

**_"Whom is going to kill whom, Iruka?" _**Kakashi asked in a malicous tone as he smiled at the younger man. Sarutobi sighed and lifted his hand to his mouth and let out a loud shrill whistlegaining the attention of the young men.

"Niether of you is killing the other. Your forgetting that if you kill Iruka, Uzu would never accept you. And you Iruka can't scare him off with your usual tactics. Your both going to have to get used to the idea of being family."

"I'm not calling him brother!"

"Fine by me, I'll just slit your throat." Kakashi said as he pressed the blade against his neck even more, drawing blood.

"Stop it! Stop fighting, please. Just stop!" Uzu cried as she looked at Kakashi, tears sparkling in her pretty eyes, and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. Crap. He had made her cry again. He gave Iruka a dirty look then got up off of him and put his kunai away and walked over to Uzu and grabbed her, swinging her up in his arms so that she was held against his chest.

"Don't cry _cara_. Please don't cry. Look Iruka's fine, he's just worried that I might hurt you and wants to protect you because he loves you so much." Kakashi said gently as he kissed her cheek and held her as she cried, with her face buried against his chest.

(__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________)

Holy shit, this is a great story! ha,ha,ha....

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.


	9. understanding

Understanding- most people who said that they could easily understand such a complex explination about their future would be lying through their damn teeth. And yet Uzu understood the brief explination about Kakashi being 'imprinted' on her fairly easily. Maybe because the explination had been dumbed down a bit so that even a toddler could understand it, but whatever it was she got it loud and clear. And was taking the news fairly well all things considered.

"So Kakashi-sensei has decided that he likes me and wants me to be his wife."

Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Is that why he acted so strangely last night and made me touch him?" _Though I still don't understand what touch has to do with anything. I'll have to ask later. _Uzu thought.

Both Sarutobi and Iruka turned red, glared at the silver haired jounin and nodded. Uzu looked from them to Kakashi and held her hand out to him. He looked at her strangely, this sort of seemed like a trap to him. Take her hand, and boom, someone nails him in the nuts with a kunai and then it's bye bye wolfy. Yeah he totally was'nt feeling parinoid at all right now as he reached for her hand and was just slightly suprised when she squeezed his fingers and gave him an annoyed look.

"Why didn't you just say so? I might not have reacted so badly last night if you had just explained why you were following me and stuff." She said as she tightened her fingers around his own.

"Ah, sorry." Kakashi said nervously. _Would it really have mattered?!_ Uzu sighed and shook her head.

"So what happens now?" Uzu asked curiously as she felt Kakashi move to stand beside her.

Sarutobi was quiet for a second or so before shrugging. "I think that's entirely up to the two of you."

Kakashi looked down at Uzu and suddenly felt like his heart was trying to escape his ribs. "I want to get to know Uzu. I want to know her habits, what makes her happy, and other things. And I want her to know me and mine." Kakashi said as he threaded his fingers through her soft hair. She looked up at him and smiled nervously. So she was going home with him....yay.

(-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Okay, Im ending this part of the story here. The next chapter will start four years after the first part.


	10. deranged

4yrs later-

Deranged- who else in the village could say that they had their own some what deranged wolf living, and sleeping with them. She could. She could say some other things too, about her man but refrained from doing so simply because she knew it would drive him crazy not knowing. "Today marks our four year anniversary. **_You forgot didn't you, you bastard_**?" Uzu said in a malicous tone as Kakashi started to take a bite of the breakfast that she had cooked for him, paused, put his fork down and wisely pushed his plate away.

Was that today? He wondered as he stared at his mate. She seemed pretty pissed, but he had no real way of knowing if her anger was vindicated or if his mortal enemy, her monthly visiter had returned to drive him mad all over again. He would have to check the bathroom just to be sure. "No. I didn't forget. By the way why is it that you can remember our anniversary but not my birthday?" Kakashi asked nervously as Uzu got this unholy glint in her eyes.

"Dunno, maybe because your never home for mine." She said sweetly and he sank down in his seat as she leaned down a bit and he had a fantastic view of her breasts thanks to the low cut of her shirt. The view was almost better than actual food. _Yummy._

"That's not fair Uzu, you know I want to be here, but the missions..."

"Yeah, yeah, you love me when your here. I'm so happy we don't have kids yet. I would hate to have to explain why their father rarely shows up for the important things." Uzu said as she straitened her spine and sighed as Kakashi's hand shot out and grasped her wrist, and he yanked her off balance so that she fell against him.

"That's a low blow, _cara_. I think about you all the time. I take the missions because I can't retire yet and we need the money. I've actually started several different funds for our children when we have them so that they will never want for anything." Kakashi said as he brushed his lips across her own.

He had to leave to go on a mission in another few minutes, and planned to grab her anniversary present before he left just to be on the safe side so that he could meet her at the summer festival later on and spend some time with her like he had promised too months ago.

A sad look crossed her face and he sighed, so that was the problem that had upset her. They had been together for four years and he still had'nt touched her (not by his own stregnth though) Iruka interfered more than any mortal man should be allowed to interfere. They had been married for three years. They slept in the same bed at night, they held hands and kissed, but he had never taken it farther than that, thinking it might be wisest to wait until she understood exactly what he would expect of her.

He wanted to mate, he ached to do so, but was so busy that he was too exhausted to do so once he was home. "Uzu, do you want to sleep with me?"

"I sleep with you every night, Kashi."

He growled, "Stupid woman, do you want to do it the right way? We have waited an aweful long time." He said as he slipped one of his hands under her shirt to palm one of her breasts. She gasped and clutched his vest. The slight contact felt so good that her breasts started to ache as he teased her and kissed her before sighing and pulling back. The mission. He had a mission. He reminded himself before he looked back at her and groaned, oh god but she was right there. And she was so alluring when her face was flushed and she had that sleepy sexy look that she got when he touched her.

He didn't want to go. But he had too. But he wanted to stay. For gods sake he had'nt fucked anything in little over four years, and he was'nt suited for a life without sex! It made him mean. Vicous even. He looked away from her and took several deep breathes to calm his fraying nerves then smiled and kissed her. "Wear nothing under your kimono tonight, you won't need anything for what I've got planned." He breathed against her lips before he licked her cheek playfully and vanished.

Leaving her sitting there on the kitchen table with her face pink. _This should be good._ And if it was'nt he would be spending time in the ICU unit. Then maybe she could get the stupid man's damn attention instead of being ignored. The kitsune in her hated to be ignored. She climbed down off of the table and picked up the untouched dishes and looked them over, secretly hoping that he had been stupid enough to eat some of what she had drugged so that she would have an excuse to keep him home and play with him.

But that was a no go, since he had'nt eatten anything. _Bastard. _She thought darkly as she took the dishes and dumped the contents into the trash and then washed the dishes so that she could go finish her kimono.


	11. beautiful

Beautiful- the item in his hand was just beautiful, and matched her perfectly. He grinned happily and made a quick stop by their home to change his clothes and then walked on to the middle of the village where everyone was gathering for the festival. He spotted her easily due to the kimono she had made. A turquoise colored kimono with pale shimmery pinkish purple sakura blossoms on it, he stopped a few feet from her and cocked his head when he noticed that her hair had been cut off just below her shoulders and some of the silken strands were pulled back at her temples by a matching ribbon.

Hn, she had cut her hair. How odd. She normally didn't cut her hair for any reason. He stopped right behind her and she turned to look at him. The shorter strands slipping over her shoulder as she turned her head, oh wow this was a cute style for her. "Hi." He said stupidly. She smiled at him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Hi, to you too stranger. How was the mission?"

"So,so." He said as he walked along beside her, his temperature suddenly spiking to ungodly levels.

"What do you wan to do first?" He asked breathlessly as she pressed herself closer to him to avoid some people.

"Dunno, what do you want to do?" She asked curiously as he looked at her and raised a brow as if he were trying to say, 'you really have to ask, come closer girl'.

"I wanna go home, strip you naked and fuck your brains out." He said as he gave her a hot once over. She blushed and looked away shyly. That was just a little crude. He must really be feeling the heat.

"Oh. Well maybe I don't feel like indulging you." Uzu said in a cold tone, Kakashi's visible eye nearly twitched. Evil sadistic woman. Fine he would play along and let her have her fun, then he would have his.

They walked around, played some of the games and won some cute stuffed animals for each other. Kakashi won Uzu a cute stuffed kitsune. And she won his an demonic looking wolf with crazy eyes, seriously it looked like it was on a bad drug trip...and it's eyes were crossed! He was tempted to hand it back to the vendor and say he wanted another one. But Uzu was still in ear shot and she _would_ hurt him _badly_ if he did.

"You like it?" She asked sweetly as he stared at the damn thing as if he were silently trying to will it to burst into flames. It looked like it was going to come alive and attach itself to his face or something.

"Yeah. Cool. Thanks babe." He said dryly. Jesus she must still be pissed at him for leaving earlier. _Oh yeah._ He stopped walking as he remembered the present he had gotten for her.

"Uzu..." He said her name softly as he reached inside of his yakata and pulled out a flat red velvet box that was as big as his hand and held it out to her. She looked at him and smiled as she placed her hands on top of the box and leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"Open the box, _cara_." He said against her lips before taking a step back so that he wouldn't be tempted to tumble her onto the ground and take her right there. Why was it so damn hot all of a sudden? He wondered as she opened the box and gasped before looking up at him and grinned.

"Take me home Kashi." She said in a low husky tone. He growled and grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he used his other hand to teleport them back to their home. He pressed her back against the nearest wall and kissed her, tangling his fingers in her thick hair as he kissed her breathless and pressed his body against hers. Bed. Where was the bed? They needed the bed!

As if reading his mind Uzu smiled and nipped at his lower lip playfully. "It's in the bedroom Kashi." _Oh right._

He grasped her hand and half ran half dragged her down the hall ditching his clothes as he went. "Are you in a hurry love?"

"Four years! It's unnatural! And I want lovin's damn it!" Kakashi hissed like a cat as he turned around and noticed that she was still completely dressed.

"What the hell Uzu? Strip already!" She bit back a smile, he looked so frustrated her poor wolf.

"Stop laughing-" He growled in irritation as he framed her face and gave her a quick punishing kiss, knowing damn well that she was teasing him on purpose.

"And get naked already-" He nipped at her lower lip, before letting his tongue snake out to lick her neck as she let her head fall back.

"You can't keep me waiting-" His hands untied the knot around her waist and pushed the satin from her shoulders.

"It's cruel." He said as he grasped her hand and yanked her down on the bed next to him then flipped them so that they were laying in the middle of the bed, with him on top. His hands sliding along the inside of her thighs to brush against her core.

"I'm going to rock your world." He said as he loomed over her, she smiled at him. The idiot was about to blow and he was trying for finesse, there was something wrong with him for sure. He must be mental.

"Kashi, just put it in." She hissed as he slipped two of hsi fingers inside of her to prepair her, she was so hot and wet and warm.

"Yes dear." he said in a husky tone as he slowly slid his aching length inside of her until it was all the way in. She was so tight, and slick that he completely lost it and came right then. _Bloody hell_.

Uzu snickered then laughed at the look of comical horror on his face. "I...did not mean to do that."

"No worries babe, I don't really care. Now we can start again from the beginning, if your not feeling too tired that is."

"Ah I love a good challange." Kakashi said with a wary grin, as he rocked his hips. Making her gasp then moan.

A little time later Uzu lay wrapped in his arms listening to the sound of his heart beating and smiled. He came, he saw, he conquered.


End file.
